youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/AndyGee1111
This interview was conducted on December 17, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- AndyGee1111 is a YouTuber with over 1,600 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube around 2006 or 2007 when I was around six years old. The reason was that I loved Godzilla, but because the movies were Japanese and hard to buy, I looked up random clips and music videos online. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first YouTube video I have ever watched was a Godzilla music video with the song Numa Numa playing in the background. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video game I ever played was the Shrek 2 Video Game on Nintendo Gamecube. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first YouTuber I was ever a fan of was Cinemassacre/Angry Video Game Nerd. Q5: Who influence you to make YouTube videos? * Before I was a gaming YouTuber, I tried to be a movie critic YouTuber following the formula of Cinemassacre. After I transitioned to gaming only, it was primarily VenturianTale who influenced me the most. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I have never made videos for money, so as of now the new content guidelines have not personally affected me. However through observing it's impact on others, I feel that most of them violate the free speech, fair use and unlimited creativity which made YouTube the powerhouse that it is today. Q7: How did you come up with AndyGee1111 as your YouTube channel name? * My first channel name was TheMovieRator, which is a terrible name. When I decided to transition to gaming in around 2011, my first name being Andrew and my surname beginning with the letter G became the catalyst for my name. I felt that AndyG1111 looked a little odd, so I decided to put gee instead. The 1111 part, pronounced eleven-eleven, is because the time of my birth is 11:11 AM. Q8: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My current favorite YouTubers are VanossGaming and his group of friends, Nostalgia Critic, TVFilthyFrank, FailArmy, Be. Busta, GradeAUnderA and Scarce. Q9: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * I love most of my videos and often rewatch them for my own amusement. However, I think two are tied for my absolute favorite, they are “Lets Play Roblox! (Murderererer!)” and “GTA 5 Online Funny Moments! (Truck!, Fat Guy, Transgenders)”. In terms of my least favorite, I delete all of the videos which either don’t entertain me or that are a little to vulgar to upload, so one of those videos was probably my least favorite. Q10: What is your favourite game? * My favorite game is by far Minecraft. Q11: What is your favourite game to record? * My favorite game to record on is either Minecraft or Grand Theft Auto 5. Q12: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * I feel that my YouTube channel gives me a way to express myself in a fun, creative way. I never make videos expecting any large amounts of views, subscribers or money. I do it because it entertains me to record, edit and upload videos. Q13: What made you want to upload mostly Roblox videos? * I use to upload to Roblox primarily because it was probably the easiest game for me to upload at the time my channel was created. I used a free screen recorder and it was extremely easy to connect with friends. Q14: Why haven't you upload a video since July 22, 2016? * Great question, I have never actually told anyone why I stopped. There are many factors regarding why I stopped, the most crucial was my editing software, Roxio Videowave. This program is terrible, it crashed after literally ever cut I made to a clip, therefore instead of editing videos in around three hours like I use to, it would take around three days. I didn’t have the time or patience to deal with that. Next, the channel affected me in school, I was not bullied, but I focused so much on my channel that my grades and social life were negatively affected. Once I made an effort to change this, I had less and less time to upload videos. One last thing was simple laziness, I don’t get anything in return for making videos other than personal satisfaction, so my incentive to make videos was hindered. Q15: Do still you play games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * Yes, I play Minecraft PC and various games on Xbox One, that I don’t upload. This is mostly due to playing alone, I feel that without people to support you in your videos, they get boring. That’s why VanossGaming, The Sidemen, Achievement Hunter and many gaming groups are so successful. Q16: You currently have over 1,660 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * To be honest, yes I did. At first it was a dream, but with the more work I put in, the more subscribers I gained and then I expected to get more and more. I projected to have more than 1,660 at this time, but I am truly happy and privileged to have the amount that I do right now. Q17: You currently have uploaded 109 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I know 109 videos may seem like a lot, but at first I expected much more. My old format use to be Let’s Plays instead of Funny Moments. Due to the quickness of editing and uploading Let’s Plays videos, I expected that I would have uploaded much more at this point in time. Q18: Currently your most viewed video has over 31,500 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No I never did, my videos always averaged around 100-300 views, so to see a few grow to up to 10,000 and even 30,000 was amazing! Q19: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I have no set goal, I am happy with whatever I get. The more I get, the happier I am though, so I guess my goal is therefore to get as many as I possibly can. Q20: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * When I first started my lifetime goal was 100, this actually took like two years. Once I got passed it though, other milestones seemed completely possible. Q21: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think if YouTube does not change the direction it is going, it will last for around five more years. Thankfully I am not dependent on YouTube, so if this does happen, it won’t be that huge for me, but I feel awful for those whose lives have changed through YouTube and I wish that YouTube would change the new regulations and algorithms it introduced back to their previous functions. Q22: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * I don’t know, in August 2017 I will start college, so depending on my situation, that could be the end of uploading videos. However, my current hiatus is not the permanent end to my channel. Q23: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * If I get big enough to be able to go to any YouTuber conventions, then maybe. However, I have attended New York Comic Con 2015 and 2016, and I have attended PAX East 2016, all of these conventions were fun, but I was not focused on YouTube. Q24: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * There are many ways to be successful at YouTube, however some people do bad things to get there. Even if it takes longer, please do everything legitimately and honestly. If your videos have good quality and entertain people, then you will grow normally, however if you grow through illegitimate means, then you will be looked down upon by me and many others. Q25: What is the future for you and your channel? * I have no idea, I have dreams of course of being the next breakout YouTuber, but honestly I am prepared to simply retire from YouTube without achieving any more progress. All I can confirm is that I will be making more videos soon, and I will keep going for as long as I want to. Q26: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * I have never done an interview for my YouTube channel, it was a great experience and I wish to do more like it.﻿ Category:YouTube Interviews